A donde van los gatitos
by Laslu - burue
Summary: Pequeño one shot que escribí en memoria de mi dulce Suay. Una niña haría lo que fuera por los pobrecitos gatos pero, ¿quién hará algo por ella? Spoilers Rechicero


**Disclaimer:** los personajes y escenarios de Mundodisco pertenecen a Terry Pratchett. Yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito, prometo hacer buen uso de ellos.

.

* * *

.

**A dónde van los gatitos**

.**  
**

A la vuelta de un gigante de gas incandescente y poco estable, un observador casual -tan casual como puede serlo un ser con la capacidad de observar vagando, por la inmensidad de la noche espacial- puede asombrarse al ver cómo Gran A'Tuin pasa al lado de la bola, con aire indiferente, a pesar de las continuas explosiones que tienen lugar en la cercana masa de hidrógeno, metano, amoníaco y otros compuestos letales para cualquier viajero interestelar. A la galáctica Tortuga no parece importarle mucho si ese año el calor en el Disco que portan sobre sus lomos los cuatro elefantes que viajan sobre su caparazón, hace que sus habitantes sufran una ola de calor constante durante las cuatro estaciones -cinco dependiendo de la zona, la altura y la carga mágica presente.

Para los dioses del Disco no resulta inconveniente cierta ayuda con los Gigantes del Hielo, que se toman un pequeño descanso en su eterna batalla contra sus opresores. Y algún que otro espabilado, dueño de emporio de lencería, pensando tanto en las ganancias como en el bonito espectáculo que ofrecerán playas, ríos y lagos en posteriores épocas calurosas, decide inventar el bikini, una ambigua prenda que, a pesar de mostrar tanto o más que la ropa interior, las mujeres no tienen ningún pudor para lucir en público.

Sin embargo, por muy lejos que esté este mundo en la curva de probabilidad, eso no quita que a una situación extrema le siga otra en el extremo contrario. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver la aparición, al año siguiente, de una magia tan antigua como el Disco, con el consecuente derroche de energía en una guerra casi apocrilíptica, durante la cual, gracias a los dioses y al alcohol barato de una posada sumado al robo misterioso de sus monturas, los maestros de ceremonias no se presentaron a tiempo para la fatal fiesta.

Para que nos entendamos, el caso es que una combinación de reacciones atmosféricas a nivel discal que siguieron a la avalancha de nieve provocada por los rebaños desbocados de los Gigantes del Hielo liberados durante el prematuro Apocrilipsis, sumieron al Disco en un largo y duro invierno. Todas estas grandes catástrofes y conflictos bélicos se llevaron a una buena parte de la población discal y eso sólo podía significar una cosa para la Muerte: mucho trabajo.

Después de un año entero recogiendo las almas cuyos ancianos cuerpos no había soportado las altas temperaturas y la falta de agua, las almas perdidas entre las arenas de los desiertos más tórridos, las almas de los estúpidos que caminaban sin protección alguna y cayeron fulminados por la insolación o no eran capaces de seguir la sencilla recomendación de beber al menos un litro de agua al día. Tras desdoblarse hasta límites que hacía iones -eones- no había necesitado alcanzar para atender a las elitistas almas de los magos, a quienes tenía la obligación de acompañar al más allá en persona, almas que en ocasiones conservaban las deformidades que habían sufrido sus cuerpos al ser sometidos a altos niveles de mortífera magia. Cuando pensaba que ya había cumplido la cuota de entregas para al menos una década, llegó aquel frío letal para darle todavía más faena.

No se queja, la Muerte cumple su tarea de la forma más profesional, pero la eterna sonrisa de su calavérico rostro parece algo más gélida que de costumbre. Además ahora un nuevo deber como conductor de almas se ha añadido a su ya apretada agenda. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

El año invernal que había seguido al año veraniego llegaba a su fin. La víspera de la Vigilia de los Cerdos suele ser un día frío de por sí, así que de noche, con el pequeño satélite que ejerce de sol para el Disco calentando el vientre de Gran A'Tuin a varios kilómetros por debajo, la temperatura desciende notablemente. En la cosmopolita urbe de Ankh-Morpork, la vida diurna da paso, por una vez en todo el año, a una noche tranquila, puesto que hasta los profesionales de la noche tienen un hogar al que acudir para celebrar éste día festivo.

Por las solitarias calles de Morpork, la mitad menos favorecida de la ciudad doble, una pequeña figura que vagaba entre la niebla en busca de los últimos viandantes, levantando un cesto y ofreciendo su contenido por una moneda de cobre. La niña, descalza y aterida, no conseguía encontrar compradores para su mercancía, y no era de extrañar. La absurda idea del mago que tenía por tío y tutor de vender esferas de luz multicolor como joyas no terminaba de cuajar en el mercado callejero.

Para entender por qué esta dulce criatura se veía obligada a trabajar de vendedora ambulante, es necesario relatar su triste historia. Poco después de nacer la pequeña, sus padres decidieron dejarla en casa del hermano mago, pues los otros seis hermanos del padre vivían lejos de Ankh-Morpork, para irse de viaje de recién casados a Ankh. La parte rica de la ciudad era todo lo que sus exiguos capitales les permitía visitar. Por desgracia, mientras cruzaban el río que dividía la capital, un desafortunado accidente de barca envió a ambos al fondo del cauce. El tío mago se hizo cargo de la niña, aunque en cuanto ésta aprendió a caminar los papeles se invirtieron.

La mayoría de los magos son por definición bastante inútiles, pero el tío de esta niña en concreto había quedado todavía más impedido a causa de un experimento fallido para convertir la pólvora en oro, que tuvo como consecuencia una explosión de partículas a medio camino entre los dos materiales. A partir de entonces, el fracasado alquimista veía el mundo -al menos lo intentaba- a través de una miríada de motas doradas incrustadas en sus retinas.

Aunque aquello era una ventaja para la difícil vida de la niña. Su tío era un maniático que siempre trataba de utilizar animales en sus experimentos. En concreto usaba gatos. Ya se sabe que la sangre de gato, el bigote, la uña o el ojo son compuestos esenciales para cualquier clase de hechizo. Pero hemos dicho que trataba de utilizarlos porque la pequeña siempre conseguía cambiar a los pobres felinos por bolas de retales con alfileres clavados para simular las garras. El mago, en su cegera y estupidez, nunca notaba la diferencia y al ver fracasar todos sus intentos, optó por otro tipo de magia más segura y, en su opinión, rentable.

Por casualidad, había descubierto que la suela de zapato muy usada y tratada conla grasa adecuada se vuelve transparente e impermeable a los hechizos sencillos. Así que se dedicó a confeccionar esferas en las que encerraba bolitas de luz que se encendían al agitarlas. Consideraba que se parecían tanto a exquisitos collares que cualquier dama de la alta sociedad querría llevarlos sobre su escote. La niña pensaba que se venderían mejor como juguetes para gatos, pues a ellos parecían fascinarles estos objetos.

Adoraba a los gatos, había rescatado tantos que contaba con un auténtico ejército de ellos. La gente decía que los gatos no saben de fidelidad, pero tal vez el problema esté en que quienes no saben de fidelidad son ellos. La pequeña usaba casi todo lo que ganaba en comprarles comida, aun sabiendo que si su tío no veía beneficios, lo pagaba con ella. No es que el viejo hechicero resultase demasiado amenazante puesto que siempre iba medio borracho, pero cuando la ebriedad lo embargaba, las cosas podían ponerse feas. Sin embargo no le importaba, sólo pensaba en cuidar de sus gatitos puesto que sólo de ellos había recibido cariño.

Desgraciadamente, todo este año de frío y hambruna había resultado fatal para las criaturas de la calle. La niña había visto con tristeza sus cuerpecitos helados en algún rincón. No se acostumbraba a perderlos y llevaba en su inocente corazón una herida abierta por cada uno de ellos. En estos oscuros y tristes pensamientos iba sumida cuando se encontró en una plaza abierta, cosa poco frecuente en aquel lado de la ciudad.

Se sentó en una esquina y observó las estrellas. Sus pies descalzos ya apenas notaban el dolor y el frío. Se sentía muy débil y sabía que al llegar a casa, no podría cenar puesto que no había vendido ni una sola de las esferas. Cogió una del cesto, sujetándola por la cuerda y la agitó. Las luces del interior cobraron vida y chisporrotearon dentro de su grasienta prisión, pero la niña no las miraba pues sus ojos, cansados, trataban de cerrarse y descansar. De repente algo golpeó la bola e hizo que la niña se sobresaltase. Ante ella vio una carita blanca de grandes ojos azules y largos bigotes que le devolvía una mirada curiosa, expectante.

—¡Shiro! —exclamó la pequeña mientras el gato saltaba sobre ella, apoyando sus patitas sobre su regazo y acercando los bigotes a su cara. Entonces reparó en la larga figura envuelta en una túnica negra que había aparecido ante ella, tapando la luz de las estrellas.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz que parecía retumbar desde el interior de un mausoleo.

—Bu...buenas noches —contestó la niña, asombrada porque un desconocido se dirigiera a ella amablemente. El gato había ido a frotarse contra la larga túnica y ronroneaba dando vueltas a sus pies.

—Em... veamos —la alta figura parecía vacilante a pesar de su imponente aspecto. A su espalda brilló el filo de una guadaña que trataba de esconder a la vista de la niña—. Señorita, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó, no sin cierto temor, la pequeña. Aunque en su corta existencia, llena de penurias, la muerte no parecía mucho peor que la vida. Al menos, pensaba, todos sus seres queridos se encontraban allá donde fueran los que abandonaban el Disco para siempre.

La Muerte no solía tratar con niños vivos y nunca había escuchado esas palabras de una boca tan joven. Hizo crujir las vértebras desnudas que ocupaban el lugar donde normalmente uno tiene la garganta, a modo de incómodo carraspeo.

—No exactamente —aclaró sin mucha convicción—. Escucha, yo solo estoy haciéndole un favor a un... colega —había estado a punto de pronunciar la palabra amigo y no le hacía excesiva gracia las posibles consecuencias que aquello podía tener para su reputación—. ¿Vienes o no?

La niña sopesó sus opciones y miró al gato que, hacía unas semanas, había aparecido tendido a la puerta de su casa, muerto de frío. Lo había tocado ahora y estaba caliente, lleno de vida e incluso habían dejado de notársele las costillas pegadas a la piel, parecía bien alimentado.

—Vamos.

Una esquelética mano surgió de entre las profundidades de la túnica y la niña vio una campanita de cristal decorada con formas fantásticas, cuyo péndulo era una cabeza felina de oro y plata con dos pequeños rubíes en el lugar de los ojos. Cuando la Muerte la hizo sonar, el húmedo frío de la noche morporkeña fue reemplazado de inmediato por una cálida brisa veraniega cargada del aroma de cientos de flores. En el lugar del incesante goteo de la niebla cuajando en los canalones, llegó hasta sus oídos -los de la niña, puesto que la Muerte en su condición de esqueleto carecía de tal órgano- el murmurar de un arroyo, seguramente cristalino, en el que la pequeña imaginó nadando peces de colores, sirenas y caballitos de mar. De río, se corrigió mentalmente.

—Bienvenida —una voz jovial y encantadora hizo que la pequeña se girase para encontrar frente a ella a un niño más o menos de su edad que sin embargo vestía como un adulto. Llevaba con elegancia un traje de terciopelo negro y se cubría los hombros con una capa roja como la sangre.

Al ver aquellas ropas, la niña miró las suyas un poco avergonzada y, con gran sorpresa, vio que se habían convertido en un hermoso vestido blanco como el de las princesas de los cuentos, y que en su cuello colgaba algo parecido a las esferas de luz de su tío. Solo que aquel colgante parecía hecho de polvo de estrellas y tenía la forma de un gato sentado, con su rabito y todo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó mirándolo todo maravillada. Como respuesta, escuchó el maullido de saludo de una preciosa gatita gris a la que había dado por perdida hacía unos días. El animal saltó a sus brazos y se puso a jugar con el colgante de su pecho, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Espero que no te importe que te haya traído aquí, pero me hablaron muy bien de ti —comentó el niño sonriendo.

—Pero, ¿por qué...?

—Bueno, yo me marcho —interrumpió la Muerte, que no quería oir la explicación en la que estaba irremediablemente implicado—. Hasta pronto.

Y sin más desapareció. Los dos niños echaron a andar por un sendero de baldosas amarillas al final del cual podía verse una soleada mansión de formas sencillas, rodeada de árboles cuyas hojas abarcaban un amplio abanico de colores entre los cuales no había ojo que encontrara el verde. A su paso y en los campos alrededor saltaban, jugaban y correteaban incontables gatos, perros, roedores e incluso extraños lagartos que, más bien, se limitaban a reptar. Por el cielo y entre las ramas de los árboles gorjeaban pájaros de variado colorido y revoloteaban mariposas de todas las formas y tamaños.

La niña guardaba silencio, poniendo toda su atención en el fantástico mundo que se abría a sus ojos. Pero cuando otro de sus gatitos se coló entre sus piernas, se volvió hacia el niño en busca de una aclaración.

—Estos gatitos... estaban muertos —empezó dudosa, temiendo que si lo decía en alto, el sueño se desvanecería—. ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí ahora? ¿Y quién te ha hablado de mí? Yo no conozco a nadie. Bueno, nadie me conoce a mí, siempre he estado sola, mi tío...

—Lo sé, sé muchas cosas sobre tí, me las han contado ellos —interrumpió él, señalando a los gatos—. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero este es mi mundo y aquí tengo mucho poder. Todo lo que ves lo he creado yo. Puedo dar forma y animar a todos estos seres, pero...

—Sigue —animó la pequeña. El niño la miró y sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, no podía darles alma —se encogió de hombros como si hablara de haber suspendido un examen en el colegio—. Pero la Muerte y yo nos hemos hecho bastante amigos y estamos de acuerdo en que lo único que vale la pena de tu mundo... nuestro mundo, son los gatos.

—Y los perros, y los ratoncitos, ¿no? Y los pájaros, los peces, las...

—Para la Muerte sólo son los gatos —atajó el niño—. Pero sí, a mi también me gustan los otros animales. Así que hicimos un trato. Él me trae las almas de todos los animales que mueren en el Disco y yo no altero esa realidad, me quedo en mi mundo como un buen chico y vivo mi vida sin molestar a nadie.

La niña le miró, comprensiva pero un poco inquieta.

—Y, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

—Ya te lo he dicho, los gatos me hablaron de ti. Me dijeron que había una niña que los había tratado muy bien y no les parecía justo estar disfrutando aquí de una segunda vida sin hacer nada por su benefactora. Además —bajó la vista ligeramente sonrojado— nunca he tenido un amigo con el que jugar.

—Pero, ¿los animales hablan? —la niña miró de nuevo a su alrededor visiblemente emocionada.

—Oh, claro —rió el niño y sus ojos dorados chispearon risueños—, aprenderás a escucharlos. Y si no, te enseñaré. Para algo soy un rechicero.

.

* * *

.


End file.
